IPod Touch
The iPod touch is a multi-purpose pocket computer designed and marketed by Apple Inc. with a touchscreen-based user interface. It can be used as a music and video player, digital camera, handheld game device, and personal digital assistant. It connects to the Internet through Wi-Fi base stations and is therefore not a smartphone, though its design and operating system are very similar to Apple's iPhone. As of May 2013, 100 million iPod Touch units have been sold. As a consumer electronics device, the iPod touch is sold using a deliberately simple generation system. All models of a generation normally have identical features, processors, performance and available operating system upgrades, differing only in outer color and internal storage space. An exception is the currently available fifth generation, as the low-end (16 GB) model is sold without a rear-facing iSight camera for taking photographs, and lacks the iPod Touch loop. There are five generations of iPod touch, of which between the 2nd and 5th editions there are not many people bought iPod touch. History In 2005, Apple CEO Steve Jobs conceived an idea of using a multi-touch touchscreen to interact with a computer in a way in which he could type directly onto the display. He decided that it needed to have a triple layered touch screen, a very new technology at the time. This helped out with removing the physical keyboard and mouse, the same as a tablet computer. Jobs recruited a group of Apple engineers to investigate the idea as a side project. When Jobs reviewed the prototype and its user interface, he conceived a second idea of implementing the technology onto a mobile phone. The whole effort was called Project Purple 2 and began in 2005. Apple created the device during a secretive and unprecedented collaboration with AT&T, formerly Cingular Wireless. The development cost of the collaboration was estimated to have been $150 million over a thirty-month period. Apple rejected the "design by committee" approach that had yielded the Motorola ROKR E1, a largely unsuccessful collaboration with Motorola. The original iPhone was introduced by Steve Jobs on January 9, 2007 in a keynote address at the Macworld Conference & Expo held in Moscone West in San Francisco, California. In his address, Jobs said, "This is a day, that I have been looking forward to for two and a half years", and that "today, Apple is going to reinvent the phone." Jobs introduced the iPhone as a combination of three devices: a "widescreen iPod with touch controls"; a "revolutionary mobile phone"; and a "breakthrough Internet communicator". First generation The original operating system for the phone is the iOS 1, which is the demonstrator similar to Scania K230UB in October 2007, marketed as OS X, and included Visual Voicemail, multi-touch gestures, HTML email, Safari web browser, threaded text messaging, and YouTube. However, many features like MMS, apps, and copy and paste were not supported in the release, leading hackers jailbreak the phones to add these features. Official software updates slowly added these features. iPhone OS 2 was released on July 11, 2008, and introduced third-party applications, Microsoft Exchange support, push email and other notifications. iPhone OS 3 was released on June 17, 2009, and had introduced copy-and-paste functionality, Spotlight search for the home screen and new features for the YouTube app. iPhone OS 3 was available for the original iPhone as well as the iPhone 3G. However, not all features of the iPhone OS 3 were supported on this phone. At the same time, Daniel Mok had purchased the iPod touch (1st generation) in September 2007, but had given to Timothy Mok for their usage in January 2010. With the incompatibility, Timothy Mok had disbanded in December 2011, but some of the usage still exists until May 2012. Angeline Wong also used the iPod touch (1st generation), from January 2008 until June 2010, where it was replaced by iPhone 3GS. Fourth generation Tse Mun Hoi originally uses the fourth generation iPod touch until it scrapped their plans in 2013.